Negative Zero
by Queen Ravina
Summary: One day, Kirby notices some drastic changes in the creatures of Dreamland. Some are much more depressed than usual, and others seem to be going insane. Kirby and Meta Knight find an odd red crystal nearby Kirby's house, along with an odd looking creature who appears to be in a coma. Rated because of dark themes, some cursing, and some graphic scenes. Contains two OCs.
1. Insanity's Sorrow

This is set in game canon mostly. I have watched the English anime, so there might be some similarities to the anime, but this is mostly game canon.

Chapter 1: Tears of Madness, Insanity's Sorrow

Kirby was taking a walk through a forest. It seemed like a nice, peaceful day.  
>Suddenly, Kirby heard someone crying. "Poyo?" He looked around to see where it was coming from. It was Whispy. Kirby ran up to him. "Poyo?" He was asking "what's wrong?"<br>Whispy didn't answer. He simply ignored Kirby and continued weeping.  
>Kirby doesn't like it when friends are sad, so he tried his best to comfort Whispy, but to no avail. No matter what Kirby did, Whispy wouldn't even acknowledge Kirby's presence. Kirby finally decided that maybe he should just give Whispy his space. Maybe he just wants to be alone. Kirby began walking back to his house. On his way back, he noticed some odd... Changes in the creatures he saw. Some were crying too, and others... Well, others looked like they were going crazy. One of the creatures even attacked Kirby as he was walking. It was odd, because the creatures in this forest were normally very peaceful. Kirby refused to swallow the creature, and instead ran away from it. Kirby didn't feel like killing some creature that was normally very gentle.<br>As Kirby was near the exit of the forest, he saw his friend Waddle Dee. Kirby was overjoyed when he first saw Waddle Dee, but as Kirby approached him, he froze upon seeing the entire picture.  
>Waddle Dee was holding his spear, the one he had during their adventure with Magolor, and he was gripping it tightly. He had blood splattered on his face and there was a small pile of corpses of some of the forest creatures in front of him. They all seemed to have been killed mercilessly, and in some disturbing ways. Some appeared to just simply have been stabbed to death, others seemed to have been decapitated, and yet others seemed to have had a sharp object forced down their throat; presumably Waddle Dee's spear. Some of the animals were still alive, but were no doubt suffering. Some were still alive, but with their limbs torn off. Others had their eyes cut out and their jaws torn apart, along with many broken bones.<br>Kirby was scared to breathe for a second, but then softly said, "P-poyo?"  
>Waddle Dee did nothing for a second, then slowly got up, turned to face Kirby, and lunged straight for him, spear first.<br>Kirby quickly ran out of the way. "Poyo!"  
>Waddle Dee ran at Kirby again, who began running away as fast as he could. "What happened to Waddle Dee?" He thought. After he thought he was a safe distance away, he stopped and looked behind him. Waddle Dee either gave up, or lost track of Kirby. Kirby was worried. It wasn't just Whispy and the forest creatures that have changed. Even Waddle Dee has changed!<br>Suddenly, Kirby thought of something. What if his other friends aren't the same? Now, Kirby was even more worried. He quickly ran to Dedede's castle.

When Kirby arrived at the castle, he was relieved.  
>King Dedede isn't any different than usual. He wasn't crazy or depressed, which made Kirby very happy. King Dedede was in the kitchen eating a bunch of snacks. Yep, he's still himself.<br>The King noticed Kirby standing there and he quickly grabbed his food. "No eating my food, Kirby! It's mine!" Kirby tended to sneak up on Dedede and eat his food.  
>Kirby smiled. "Poyo!" He decided to head home for now. He was trying to figure out what to do about the whole "craziness and depression" thing going on, and he decided that he'd try to figure it out on his way home.<p> 


	2. Crystalline Craziness

That first chapter was kind of short. I don't like short chapters, and I'm sure you won't mind if this one's a bit longer, right?

Chapter 2: Crystalline Craziness

When Kirby got home, he saw Meta Knight there. Kirby ran to him. "Poyoyo!"  
>"Kirby, who is she?" Meta Knight pointed to a creature that was passed out on the ground. She looked similar to a wolf, but had wings; one angelic wing on her right and one draconic wing on her left. Her front paws had spikes on them. Her fur was grey with a pattern of red fur around her eyes.(This is one of my OCs.) Next to her was a strange red crystal. The crystal was big; a bit bigger than the wolf creature. Actually, that crystal was probably around 4x Kirby's size. The wolf was double or maybe triple Kirby's size, and the crystal was even bigger than that. That is one big crystal.<br>Kirby approached the wolf. "...Poyo?" He poked her. She didn't move.  
>"I already tried waking her up," said Meta. "She's not dead, but she seems to be in a coma."<br>Kirby looked at him. "Poyo?" Kirby said "Where'd she come from?"  
>"I'm not sure," said Meta. "I've never seen this creature before. I don't even know if it can be trusted when it wakes up."<br>"Poyoyo?" Kirby asked. "What's the crystal?"  
>"I don't know about that either," said Meta. "I have a feeling that this creature and the crystal might have something to do with the strange changes around here."<br>"Meta knows?" Thought Kirby. "Poyo?"  
>"I take that you've noticed them too?" Asked Meta.<br>Kirby nodded. He pointed in the direction of the forest. "Poyo poyo..."  
>"So Waddle Dee has gone crazy as well..." Said Meta.<br>"Poyo?" Asked Kirby. "Who've you seen?"  
>"Almost everyone that I've run into today has been either crying or... Well, killing," said Meta. "I'm glad that you weren't affected by whatever power is doing this. It isn't natural. These kinds of things can't happen unless something provokes it. But I'm not sure what could be the cause of this. I'm almost certain that this wolf here knows something about it, but we can't ask her about it until she wakes up. So until then, we should try to find out as much as we can without her."<br>"Poyo?" Said Kirby. "Then what do we do about her?" He pointed to the wolf.  
>"Well, I guess we should just keep an eye on her until she wakes up," said Meta. "There isn't much we can do about her for now." He turned away. "I think I'll go check on Waddle Dee. Kirby, please watch over the wolf for now, okay?"<br>Kirby nodded. "Poyo!" Meta flew off into the direction of the forest, where Waddle Dee is.

After a while, Kirby began to get bored. He poked the crystal for no real reason other than he's bored. Nothing happened. He poked it again. Nothing. He poked it one more time. Still nothing. Kirby began to wonder what would happen if he ate it. Would it give him a power? He couldn't think of any powers that it would give him. Maybe a new power? Crystal Kirby? Wolf Kirby? The crystal was next to a wolf-like creature, after all. Maybe it wouldn't give him a power and what he'd get for eating it would be a pissed off Meta Knight. Still, Kirby was curious.  
>Kirby started to wonder if the wolf was uncomfortable. She was just laying there on the ground. Kirby went and got a pillow and blanket for the wolf so she wouldn't be quite as uncomfortable.<br>Kirby looked at the crystal again. He was really tempted to see what eating it would do. But Kirby could just imagine what Meta would do. Kirby grabbed a stick and pretended to be Meta Knight.  
>"Poyo! Poyo! poyo!" Said Kirby. "I am Meta Knight! Kirby how dare you eat the crystal! It was something I needed!"<br>Kirby put the stick down. "Poyo poyo!" "But I was curious, Meta!"  
>He picked up the stick again. "Poyo poyo!" "I was going to eat it!"<br>He put the stick down and waved his arms around. "Poyo!" "I ate it first!" Kirby laughed and picked up the stick again. "Poyo poyo!" "Meta Knight dance!" He began singing and dancing. "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" "I'm Meta Knight! I'm Meta Knight! Meta Knight song!" He ran around happily, still singing. "Poyo poyo! Poyo poyo! ...Poyo! Poyo?" "I am the masked Mexican space warrior! With my awesome sword that is a stick, you will be Meta Knight! ...I mean Meta Knighted! No wait, would it be Galaxia-ed?"  
>"Kirby, what are you doing?" Said Meta, unamused. Kirby hadn't noticed him return.<br>Kirby stopped dancing and looked at Meta. "Poyo? ...Poyo. Poyo... Poyo poyo!" "What? ...Oh. Um... I wasn't doing anything!"  
>"I... See," said Meta. "...Okay, how is the wolf?" "I don't act like that," he thought.<br>"Poyo poyo," Said Kirby. "I gave her a blanket and pillow."  
>"Is she awake?" Asked Meta.<br>"Poyo..." said Kirby. "No..." Kirby walked back to where he had been sitting; next to the crystal. He poked the crystal.  
>Meta looked at the crystal. "I still don't know what this crystal has to do with this situation. Waddle Dee did act like he was crazy, but I didn't see any crystals around."<p>

Later, at night, Kirby was sleeping in his house. He had brought the wolf and the crystal inside, with Meta's help. He couldn't pick up either of them.  
>Kirby woke up. He began to feel kind of uncomfortable. He went outside to find that he was suddenly in Dark Star. But no one was around. "Dark Star?" Thought Kirby. "If this is Dark Star, then where's Zero? And the Dark Matter?" He looked around and still saw no one. Not a Dark Matter to be seen. And definitely no Zero. Where are they?<br>Suddenly, Kirby heard two voices. They didn't seem to be talking to him. Instead, they appeared to be... Arguing?  
>"Go away, fool. This is my universe."<br>"Oh really? I don't think so! Skre!"  
>"Whether you think so or not, you don't belong here."<br>"No no no! Skrahaha! I definitely belong here!"  
>"You do not. Leave this place!"<br>"Skre! Nope! Insanity refuses! I'm already getting farther in my rule of this universe than you EVER have!"  
>"No you are not! I am much farther in my rule than you are! I am far more powerful than you, as well."<br>"Skre skre! No no! I'm sooooo much stronger!"  
>"No, I am stronger!"<br>"Prove it, skre!"  
>"Fine then."<br>There was a bunch of explosions, and another crystal (like the one next to the wolf) fell from the sky. Kirby looked at where it came from, but he couldn't see anyone. One of the voices was probably Zero, but who was the other one?  
>Suddenly, Kirby woke up back in his house. A dream? That's odd. What did that dream mean?<br>"Kirby! Come out here!" Called Meta. He was outside Kirby's house. Kirby quickly ran outside. It was a very odd sight.  
>The sky had a red tint to it. There were many red crystals falling to the ground. Kirby looked around, confused.<br>"Kirby, watch out!" Called Meta. Kirby looked up to catch a glimpse of one of the crystals headed straight for him. "Poyo!" He closed his eyes and held up his arms, hoping to block it. It was too close to eat. It would impale him before he could even open his mouth!  
>"...Poyo?" Said Kirby. Nothing happened. He looked up again.<br>"Don't take this the wrong way, Kirby. We're not doing this to save you." There was a bunch of Dark Matter above him, blocking the crystal from hitting him.  
>"Are those... Dark Matter?" Said Meta. Kirby noticed another crystal that was headed for Meta.<br>"Poyo!" He said. "Meta!" Instinctively, he sucked up the crystal.  
>"KIRBY!" Screamed the Dark Matters.<br>Kirby noticed that he was getting a power from the crystal. He grew two four-feathered wings and a broken halo appeared over his head. He suddenly had sharp teeth and fangs. Two smaller versions of the red crystals floated next to each of the feathers of his wings. What kind of power is this?  
>Kirby got a very bad headache and he began to hear soft voices. There were so many voices, he couldn't understand any of them!<br>Kirby looked around. He saw tons of creatures around. "Poyo!" "Wait, I know them!" Magolor, Marx, Nightmare, Dark Mind, Drawica, Yin-Yarn, Necrodeus, Miracle Matter... Kirby looked up and saw Zero.  
>"So you have a new power, do you, Kirby?" Said Zero.<br>"Let's see how well you can use it!" Said Marx.  
>"Can you take all of us at once?" Asked Nightmare.<br>All of them got ready to fight. Kirby looked around frantically. "How can I possibly defeat all of them at once?!" Thought Kirby. "They were difficult fighting them alone, and I don't know anything about this new power! I don't even know what it's called!" Kirby tried to find an opening to escape. Maybe he could quickly run around Magolor? He decided to risk it. But Magolor grabbed him.  
>"POYO!" Screamed Kirby. "LET ME GO!"<br>Magolor tossed Kirby back to where he was, in the middle of all the enemies. All of them(except Zero, of course) started laughing at Kirby. Zero looked like he might be kind of amused, but Kirby was probably just imagining it.  
>Kirby looked around. "P-poyoyo? P-poyo! Poyo!" He said. "W-what's so funny? S-stop laughing! Stop laughing at me!" Kirby began to cry.<p>

(To Be Continued...)


	3. Lose Control

Chapter 3: Lose Control

Kirby hated to hear them laugh at him. Kirby defeated them once before, and now they're back, making fun of him!  
>"I can't believe you thought you could defeat us!"<br>"We all knew you were weak!"  
>"What a baby!"<br>"You're a sad excuse for a Star Warrior!"  
>"You put all other Star Warriors to shame!"<br>"What an idiot!"  
>"P-poyo..." Said Kirby. "S-stop it..."<br>"No wonder we don't ever see you with your parents."  
>"I bet they got rid of you because you're so useless."<br>"Actually, if I were you, I'd have my parents arrested for having you."  
>"P-poyo! Poyoyo!" Said Kirby. "S-stop it! Stop being so mean!"<br>"Don't bother thinking about this Kirby."  
>"You're too stupid to understand!"<br>"Poyo poyo!" Said Kirby. "I'm not stupid!"  
>After many, many more insults, Kirby finally lost it. He stood up and yelled, "SHUT UP!" (A.N. Kirby gets really of OOC here, but there's an explanation. Just keep reading.)<br>And everyone did shut up. "Did Kirby just... Speak?" They thought.  
>Their thought were confirmed when Kirby continued. "You stupid bastards! I killed you before, you should be dead! Go back to hell, you mother fucking assholes!"<br>"Where did you even learn to speak like that?!" Exclaimed one of them. Kirby had stopped paying attention to who was speaking a long time ago.  
>"And why the fuck would you care, bitch?" He said. "You all better go back to hell now or I'll have to personally escort your sorry asses there myself!"<br>"I... I think Kirby's lost it," said one of them.  
>"Weren't you ever taught not to use profanity?" Asked another.<br>"Shut the fuck up, you fucking retards!" Said Kirby.  
>"Are we sure this is Kirby?" Said one of them.<br>Kirby suddenly began madly lashing out at them all. They tried standing their ground at first, but eventually, they were forced to scatter. Eventually, Kirby got another headache. He then began to regain his senses. He fought against himself. Something was controlling him! Was it because of this new power? He tried to drop it, but a strange force prevented him from doing so. One part of him was struggling to keep control, while another part was struggling to regain it.  
>"P-poyo!" He said. "S-skre...! Poyo! S-s-stopskre! Skrepoyo!"<br>"Skreahahaha!" Kirby heard a voice. "Aww! I was having fun controlling a Star Warrior! Fine, skre! I'll leave! For now." Those last two words were barely audible.  
>"Kirby started choking on something. After coughing a lot, he eventually was able to spit out the power the crystal gave him. He spit out a shattered crystal which disappeared when it hit the ground. "Skrahahahaha!"<br>The world around Kirby blurred. "P-poyo..." Then, he passed out.

Kirby slowly woke up. Once again, he had a terrible headache. He looked around. The Dark Matter were mostly gone, except for a few of them that were either passed out or dead. Meta Knight was passed out too, and his mask was broken off for some reason.  
>"Poyo?" He looked behind him and saw Zero, along with some more Dark Matter.<br>"Kirby, you are no longer a threat to us," said Zero.  
>"Poyo?" Said Kirby. "What do you mean?"<br>"There is a new threat," said Zero. "And not just to us. You, too, are in danger."  
>"Poyo?" Kirby asked. "What kind of danger?"<br>"Insanity," said Zero. "It is the embodiment of insanity; like how I am the embodiment of nothingness. It says that it wants to 'eat the universe.' I'm not quite sure what it could mean by that. I'll be honest, I believe it might mean that literally."  
>"Poyoyo?" Said Kirby. "How do we stop it?"<br>"We?" Said Zero. "Understand that there is no we. There is a you and there is a me, but there is no we. I know both of us will be fighting against insanity, but the two of us are not working together. You and I are enemies. After insanity is stopped, I will go back to spreading my darkness across the universe. Do you understand, Star Warrior?"  
>"...Poy," said Kirby. "...Fine."<br>"Good," said Zero. "When you ate the crystal, insanity was able to control you. It was giving you visions. What you saw was an illusion. Insanity wanted to make you loose your mind so that you would give in to its control."  
>"Poyoyo..." Said Kirby. "So everyone that I saw..."<br>"We're not real, yes," said Zero. "And when you finally gave in, insanity made you attack everyone. You attacked my Dark Matter and that friend of yours over there." He looked over at Meta.  
>"Poyo?!" Exclaimed Kirby. "I attacked Meta?!" He ran over to Meta. "Poyo? Poyoyo?" "Meta? Are you okay?"<br>Meta groaned. "Ugh... Kirby?" He got up. "You're back to normal, right? You're not going to start screaming profanity again?"  
>"Poyo? Poy! P-poyoyo! P-poyo... Poyo," Said Kirby. "What? Oh, right! S-sorry about that, Meta! I-I wasn't really... Feeling well, then."<br>"Where did you learn to speak like that, anyway?" Asked Meta.  
>"Poy..." Kirby sighed.<br>"That doesn't matter right now," interrupted Zero. "Are you going to just stand there talking about Kirby's use of profanity or are you going to fight insanity?"  
>"What?" Said Meta.<br>"Poyo poyo. Poyoyo poyo. Poy poyo. Poyo! Poy. Poyo poy. Poyo," Kirby said. He explained to Meta what Zero told him just now.  
>"Okay, I see," said Meta. He looked at Zero. "So would that power be called Insanity Kirby?"<br>"That is a fitting name for it," said Zero.  
>"So moving on from that, how do we fight insanity?" Asked Meta.<br>"I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure Kirby will figure it out," said Zero. "He is a professional murderer, after all."  
>"Poy!" Kirby said. "Hey!"<br>"Well it's true," said Zero.

Later, Kirby was sitting next to the wolf and the crystal. "I still don't understand all of this too much," thought Kirby. "The crystal has a direct connection to insanity, but how? And what about the wolf?" Kirby looked out his window. "Poyo?" He went outside and waved. "Poyoyo!" "Hiya, Zero!"  
>Zero was silent.<br>"...Poyo?" Said Kirby. "...Zero?"  
>Suddenly, Zero's wings merge together to look like the same wings Kirby had during the time that he was under the crystal's control. Zero's halo broke in half and the tiny pieces stayed suspended in the air around it. Zero's tail grew longer, but it was still white and it only had spikes at the tip of it. And oddly, Zero suddenly had a mouth with sharp teeth and fangs. It looked similar to Insanity Kirby.<br>"Skrahaha!" He laughed. "Hiya hiya, skre! Did ya think I was that other thingy? Skrahaha! Zero? Skre! No no no skre! I'm SKRRaNJaLaiKaWQue! Or SKRRaN for short! Skre! Skrahaha! Insanity heeeere! Skree!" (A.N. And here's my other OC. SKRRaN's odd capitalization is because he's crazy. Nothing more complicated than that.)  
>"Poyo..." Said Kirby. "So you're insanity..."<br>"Yep!" He said. "Skre! You liiiike?"  
>"Poyo?" Said Kirby. "What does skre mean?"<br>"Skre!" Said SKRRaN. "Who cares? Okay I'm hungry." He looked around. "Skre!" He made an entire forest levitate and ate it all in one bite. "Not delicious! Skre!"  
>"Poyo," said Kirby. "You can eat a lot."<br>"Skre!" Said SKRRaN. "Yep! Ya know something? I'm not from this universe! Skre! Zero keeps telling me to go back, but I already ate it! Skrahaha!"  
>"Poyoyo," said Kirby. "And I thought I was a black hole."<br>"Skre! You can eat a lot too?" Asked SKRRaN.  
>"Poyo," Kirby said. "Not compared to you."<br>"Skre! I win!" He did a flip.  
>"Poy... Poyo," said Kirby. "You're... Very energetic."<br>"I know, skre!" SKRRaN said. "Skrahaha!"  
>Suddenly, SKRRaN disappeared right as a few explosions happened where he was floating. SKRRaN reappeared behind Kirby. "Skre! Screw you! Skrahaha!"<br>Zero had tried to attack SKRRaN. "Go back to where you belong."  
>"Skre!" Said SKRRaN. "Nope! Insanity refuses, bitch! Skrahaha! Byyyyyye~!" He teleported away.<br>"Poyo?" Asked Kirby. "Is he gone?"  
>"I still feel his presence," said Zero. "Insanity is still here."<br>Suddenly, one of the crystals falling from the sky hit Zero's halo, breaking it instantly. The crystal then impaled him right where his bandage is. Zero's tail was revealed and he fell to the ground, crying his bloody tears.  
>"Poyo!" Said Kirby. "Zero!"<p> 


End file.
